


Saviour

by Preppycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All the remnants care about Servant and his well being for legal reasons, Angst, Author is dead inside, Blood and Gore, Confused Hinata Hajime, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Doesn't Exist, Kazuichi and Nagito can be actual friends, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Servant Likes Arson, Ultra Despair Boys? Could be, as a treat, demon hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Servant comes across a cold and scared Reserve Course survivor and takes an interest in him.(The description will improve once I acquire brains)
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Servant
Comments: 32
Kudos: 226





	1. Encounter

Servant hums, walking into the main building of Hope's Peak Academy. It's utterly thrilling, being in the same place of the Killing School Life, filled with amazing amounts of both Hope and Despair. He had devotedly watched every broadcast and was immediately thrilled when Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope, took down the Ultimate Despair, their leader, Junko Enoshima.

His sworn enemy is finally dead, crushed under a heavy block. How thrilling. How _despairing_. 

Servant considers himself a servant to creating despair and inspiring hope. In order to create even more hope, he would gladly spread despair and help however he could. That's his only purpose in the world now, the only thing that matters about him. Nothing else does, not his past, not his identity, not even _his name_. He calls himself Servant because that's all he is and ever will be now, really. 

He can't resist letting out a giggle, clutching the handle of the bag of medical supplies even tighter. Now he would never forget her and soon she would always be a part of him. He would always have a piece of _despair_ a part of him. This is his rebirth. Servant plans to salvage whatever he can and add it to himself by whatever means necessary. If he recalls correctly, a part of her left arm came out of the flattening mostly unharmed. Hopefully it would still be there.

Oh _how fun_ this would be! 

He stalled as he passed by the Nurse's office. This is where he would perform the procedure. After all, what better place than here?

Servant twists the doorknob, finding it to be unlocked. He strides in, setting the bag on the table, figuring he'd drop this off here first before retrieving what he came here for.

But to his shock, someone is there already.

On the floor fast asleep clutching tight to a rather-dull blade, is a brunet boy in a wrinkled Reserve-Course uniform.

The frown on his face is immediate. He was under the impression that all of the Reserve-Course students died in that mass suicide. So what was this boy doing alive?

Servant crouches down right in front of him, getting a close examination. Yes, he was definitely out like a light. He must be taking shelter here and had this weapon here for self-defense. Not that it would really do anything now; Servant could easily end him right here right now.

And yet. . .he has several questions for this boy. And once the boy has hope that Servant is going to help him, he'll smite him and fill him with despair. 

Servant idly glances around the room, eyes falling on an old, dirty rope. He didn't want this boy to wake up and get away before he could speak to him while he was down in the Trial Room, so it would have to do.

He picks up the rope and drapes it around the boy several times before tying it in the back so he can't reach it. Somehow, call it luck or something, the boy doesn't wake up, he doesn't even stir. Such a deep sleeper, this one is. 

Servant stands back up and lets out a sigh. He then decides he can't very well cut it off in front of the boy; his screams would probably wake the Reserve up. But then again it would be quite amusing to do it in front of him. . .

Servant grabs the medical bag off of the bed and whistles as he departs from the Nurse's Office, shutting the door behind him. He heads down to the Trial Room, the place he considered the 'birth of the Ultimate Hope.' 

And right there, exactly where it had been left, was Junko's mangled body, squished and destroyed beyond recognition. The original Ultimate Despair is truly dead. 

_Amazing._

From the wreckage, Servant pulls out her left arm with a sinister grin before kneeling on the floor away from the body, placing the arm on the ground in front of him. Finally, he would be one with the Ultimate Despair, his sworn enemy!

First he gives the arm a thorough cleaning, getting all of the blood and dirt and such off of it. Next he takes a tight band and wraps it around his own left arm, cutting off the flow of red blood cells. This would make sure there wasn't too much blood-loss. He then puts a stick in his mouth so he wouldn't destroy his own tongue in the process. 

Finally, he pulls the hacksaw out of the bag and steadies it over his arm. This is the most important part of all. 

He takes a deep breath and presses down.

-

Servant finishes the final stitch and cuts the thread. He wasn't the best at sewing but he had learned a thing or two from Tsumiki. 

He examines the new part of him with a crazed smile and starts to laugh. He laughs for a full two minutes, gasping and wheezing. How wonderful it is!

Still smiling and giggling, he takes out a glove and slides it over his new arm. Although the thought of showing it off excited him, he didn't want the boy to immediately notice it and freak out. No, he'll show it to him if the time is right.

Servant then gathers up his things, kicking at his amputated arm with a heavy black boot before turning and departing from the trial room. He hums quietly, a tune from his childhood, that is, as he makes his way back up to the Nurse's Office. 

He kicks open the door to find the brunet just beginning to stir. He moves to stretch his limbs but freezes, realizing that he physically cannot. His eyes fly open as he begins struggling against his bounds, desperate to free himself.

Servant can't resist giggling at this before attempting to speak to the boy, saying "Hey. . .can you hear me? Are you okay. . .? You've been asleep for quite a while. . ."

The brunet's eyes widen. "H-Huh? Who are you?!" He demands.

Servant smiles. "That's really the first thing you ask in a situation such as this, hmm? Interesting. As for my name. . ." He takes a couple steps closer to the Reserve-Course survivor, "My name's not really that important. . .but you may call me Servant."

He frowns. "S-Servant?" 

Servant kneels in front of him. "Servant," He affirms, "As that is just my purpose-to serve as a stepping stone in the battle against Hope and Despair. As hope will always win in the end, I have gladly become Despair myself." 

The boy stiffens. "Wait. . .you're not one of those. . .you're not part of the. . ." He trails off. 

"Ultimate Despair?" Servant finishes for him, "Technically yes. Although I'm not as talented as my fellow classmates. But enough about me. . .what's your name?"

". . .Ultimate Despair." The boy repeats nervously.

"Ultimate Despair, yes. Now, your name, please?"

The boy stares at the ground. ". . .Hinata Hajime."

Servant claps his hand and Junko's excitedly. "Oh, that's a pretty name! May I call you 'Hinata-kun?'" 

Hinata bobs his head up and down and Servant smiles. "Thank you, Hinata-kun! Now if I may ask a question. . .you were from the Hope's Peak Reserve Department, yes? Then, how are you alive?"

Hinata takes a deep breath. "Well, if you must know. . .when Enoshima got to my fellow Reserves, I was already hidden away, being prepped for something called _'The Kamukura Project.'_ Of course, before they could do anything everything in the world went to hell and we had to stop. I didn't even get in my hospital robe."

Servant's eyes widen. "I heard of that project! So you were the one who was going to do it, amazing! Tell me, where have you been all this time?"

"Well, um, I've been trying to find a place to keep shelter. When those survivors in the class below emerged from that School Life of Mutual Killing, I went in seeking supplies and I kind of fell asleep. And then you tied me up." He finishes, Servant listening eagerly the entire time.

"I see! Thank you for telling me, Hinata-kun."

"Now, uh, what were you doing here?"

Servant smiles. "Me? Well. . .I just had something I had to pick up. I got it with no problem so I'll take my leave now. Goodbye, Hinata-kun."

He then moves back to his feet and begins walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Hinata calls out. Servant pauses and turns to him expectantly. 

"Yes, what is it?"

"Aren't you," He swallows, "Aren't you going to untie me?"

Servant easily smiles at him.

"I'm afraid not, Hinata-kun. Then, farewell."

Servant chuckles, turning around and walking through the door despite Hinata's screams of protest, shutting it behind him. Hinata will die a slow, painful death of dehydration and starvation. He'd suffer so much despair. . .

He leans against the shut door, slumping down to sit back on the ground. Inside he can hear the sounds of Hinata cursing and trying to move and free himself. But Servant knew he tied him up good and he wouldn't be getting anywhere unless Servant let him.

Servant planned to travel to Towa City. There he'd probably be able to receive refuge from the riots. Yes, that is what he will do. 

" _Servant_!" Hinata howls, kicking against the floor. 

Servant gives a huff of annoyance, standing back up and storming back into the Nurse's Office. "What do you want, Hinata-kun? Didn't I make it clear I was finished with you? It's quite difficult to think with all of your screaming. You're going to wear out your voice, you know."

Hinata shivers. "Oh, I didn't think you were still here. . .anyways, could you untie me now?"

Servant raises an eyebrow. "Why should I? I've gotten the information I've desired, so I'm finished with you." 

"I just want to be untied, I'm not asking for any more help than that."

"No, but you sure need it," The fluffy-haired Despair sighs, "You don't look like you have any idea how to survive out there. For starters," He holds up a finger, "If it was any other of my classmates that found you, you would have been dead. They would not have been so merciful." 

"You are no better!" Hinata shouts up at him, "You tied me up and were going to leave me to die! Hell, you probably still are! Who are you to talk?!"

Servant's gaze hardens. "You truly should be more kind to me, considering I hold your life in my hands right now." He responds tightly. 

"Hell if I care! Kill me if you want to!" Hinata snarls.

Servant's eyes light up in interest. "You're a feisty one, aren't you Hinata-kun? You're so interesting!" He takes a couple steps closer to him, "Say, would you like to travel with me for a while? It's always nice to have some company, no?"

Hinata frowns. ". . .With an Ultimate Despair?"

Servant's eyes light up. "You want to meet the others? Sure, I can take you to them, if you want. They invite me to visit every once in a while. So, want to be Great Tragedy buddies?"

"How can you go from leaving me here to die to inviting me to exist with you?!"

Servant tilts his head to the side. "So you don't trust me? Well, that's good, I wouldn't trust me either. But still, I implore you to travel with me. Let's have an adventure, Hinata-kun!" He laughs.

Surely Hinata would agree. He had nothing better to do and would surely die soon if left alone. Servant would love to get to know Hinata more. It would be nice to have someone to survive for too. . .

". . .Fine then. But only because I'm afraid of saying no to an Ultimate Despair." Hinata answers finally. 

Servant lights up.

"Excellent."

Servant then re-kneels in front of him and swiftly undoes the rope. He then helps Hinata to his feet, watching as he stretches out his arms and legs.

"So, um, where exactly are we going to go?"

Servant grins.

"Towa City."


	2. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servant and Hinata ask an old friend for a ride

". . .Towa City?"

Hajime stumbles back slightly, having to actually get grabbed by Servant before he can actually fall. Servant can't help but frown.

"Hinata-kun. . .is something wrong with Towa City? There's not too many riots there, it's a good place to lay low for a while. . .Oh, you don't have to come with me if that's what it is. You were just saying that so I would free you of course! Servant responds cheerfully.

Hinata frowns. "No, I already said I would go with you? I have nowhere better to be, after all. . .However, that's a large, heavily-populated city. Even if there aren't riots in a place that big there's got to be a lot of problems there, right?" He points out.

Servant shrugs. "Well, either way, that's where I'm heading. I heard it would be safe, so, that's where I'm going to go. Now then, will you be coming, Reserve-kun?"

Hinata sighs. ". . .How far to Towa City?"

Servant beams. "Well, my old classmate has got a car, he's passing through town. I'm sure if we asked nicely, he could give us a ride."

"What? No way, he'll kill me!"

Servant chuckles. "Probably, yes. But then again maybe not, considering he hasn't killed an annoying piece of trash such as myself. You'll like him I'm sure."

"But-"

"You'll come meet my classmate or I'll tie you up once more." Servant says in a teasing tone, but there was something a little more serious if you looked deeper into his eyes. It chills Hinata to his core.

Hinata shudders at the sight. "Fine. Where exactly are we going to find them?" 

Servant smiles eerily. "I'm sure that with my luck we'll stumble across him sooner or later. Now come on and get out of here; I'm inhaling enough dust as it is and I can already sense myself about to collapse from poor health." 

"Alright. . ." Hinata reaches down to grab his weapon off of the floor but before he can, the fluffy-haired despair's hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. Hinata's head shoots up, shocked at the sudden touch. 

Servant shakes his head. "No, we'll get you something better if you want. That dull thing won't do you any good. Also it's useless to hold onto, if you're asleep it won't do you any good either. I very nearly slit your throat when I saw you just laying there."

". . .Alright. Then let's get going, uh, Servant."

Servant smiles. "Sure."

Servant turns around and starts walking, motioning for Hinata to follow. Together they walk out of the Nurse's Office and onwards towards the entrance where they both first came in. 

Hajime is extra cautious as he walks closely behind the Despair, still not trusting him at all. For all he knows, this person is leading him into a trap. He's probably taking him somewhere where he can chain him up and torture him properly. There's no way an Ultimate Despair would help him.

The brunet freezes in his tracks, stiffening, cursing himself for not realizing it sooner. It isn't long before Servant doesn't hear Hinata's footsteps behind his own and pauses, turning around to check on Hinata.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-kun?" He asks curiously.

Hajime stares at his feet. ". . .I don't want to go anymore." 

Servant raises his eyebrows. "Oh? Is that so?" He takes a couple steps closer, "Why ever not?" 

Hinata tenses as Servant stops in front of him and moves so that his face is mere centimeters from his. "Could it be that you're afraid of the outside world? Are you scared of the Ultimate Despair? You're on the side of hope, aren't you, Hinata-kun?"

"Um, I guess?"

"I knew it! You and I are a lot alike, Hinata-kun," He gently takes him by the shoulders, "We both want to see hope triumph over despair! I could already tell you were special, Hinata-kun!"

Hinata removes Servant's hands from his shoulders. "Stop that. I'm not like you. What does that even have to do with anything?" 

"I'm certain that your hope will win over our despair, so there's nothing to be afraid of! Not of me, or anyone or anything out there! I won't hurt you. . ," He grins, "Most likely. Now let's go, I'd hate to miss Souda-kun. It would be so awful if we had to walk all that way. We'd surely die."

Hinata shudders. "Fine. If you're going to keep insisting like this."

Servant smiles. "Yes. Come on."

A cold, pale hand closes around Hinata's tan one, automatically making him shiver. Servant chuckles, pulling him forward towards the door, and towards a completely new way of life altogether.

-

The streets were barren of people as the two boys make their way away from Hope's Peak Academy. Everyone seemed to be gone, either dead or gone elsewhere to seek shelter. Robotic Monokumas scampered around them but paid them no mind and in the distance it smells like something's burning.

This world was filled with despair. Imagine how great the hope born from all of this despair would be. . !

Servant turns to Hinata with a bright smile. "What do you think of this, Hinata-kun?" He asks eagerly.

The brunet frowns. "Of what?"

"Oh, you know," Servant gestures vaguely, "Despair! The state of the world! All of it!"

Hajime doesn't answer so Servant continues on speaking. 

"I don't mind it much."

"Of course you don't. You're Ultimate Despair." The brunet grumbles.

Servant giggles eerily. "Quite so! However I am on the side of hope. I always have been. You see, Hinata-kun, from despair comes hope. The greater the despair, the even greater the hope that is born from it. To help achieve that amazing hope, I will gladly become despair. . ," He pauses thoughtfully before grinning, "That's why I'm happy to become a servant to despair and all of those a part of it-even though it's mostly just my classmates now. Do you understand?"

Hinata shakes his head. ". . .Not really. But that's what you were trying to say earlier, huh? That's why you call yourself 'Servant'. . ."

"I live to serve~" The fluffy-haired boy agrees immediately. 

"So what's your actual name?"

"Oh that? Oh, I really don't think something as trivial as that is important. You just keep on calling me Servant. . ," Servant hesitates, listening for a moment, "Ah, listen, can you hear that, Hinata-kun? It's the sound of an engine. Souda-kun is coming."

Servant once again grabs Hinata's wrist, stopping them both just as a large pickup truck comes barreling down the street, with lots of boxes and crates sitting in the trunk. Sitting in the driver's seat is a boy with wild pink hair and sharp teeth, dressed in all black.

The second his eyes fall on Servant and his new companion, he pulls up alongside them, rolling down the window and coming to a stop, brakes screeching as he does so. 

"Oi-It's Servant now, right?" He calls.

Servant smiles and nods, waving with his gloved hand. "That's correct. It's been a while, Souda-kun."

The pink-haired boy snorts. "It sure has. Say, who's that boy you got with you? A prisoner of yours?"

Servant shakes his head. "No, this is Hinata-kun. We're travelling together."

Souda frowns. "Where to?"

"Towa City."

"Towa City, huh. I was actually heading down there with these explosives. 'Thought it would be fun to play with them a little. I could give you two a lift, if you'd like."

Servant's eyes light up. "Could you really? That would be amazing, thank you Souda-kun."

"Yeah, sure. But I've only got one other seat up here so one of you will have to ride out back with my genius creations."

"No problem. I can do that. Hinata-kun, go on ahead."

Hajime stiffens. "What?! I can't sit with him alone, he'll try to kill me!" He hisses.

Servant chuckles. "He won't touch you, I promise. I'm sure you two will get along fine. Now go on, Souda-kun doesn't have all day!" He replies in a sing-song voice, shoving Hinata in the direction of the car.

Muttering a string of curses under his breath, Hinata opens the door and slides into the passenger's seat next to Souda as Servant happily climbs into the back. Once everyone has settled, Souda punches the gas and soon they're flying down the street.

"So, we didn't get to formally meet," Souda hums, casually glancing at Hinata, "I'm Souda Kazuichi. I was the Ultimate Mechanic back in the day. I'm pretty good with my hands, the weapons practically make themselves!" He laughs, "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, um, I'm Hinata Hajime. I was never anything special. . .Are you going to kill me?"

"Ah, Come on Hinata-kun-is it cool I call you that? Good. I'm just happy to see that Servant has finally made a friend, I won't take that from him right now. Besides, you and I are going to become the best of friends! I know we just met but I can feel it!" Souda declares.

Hinata raises his eyebrows. ". . .Really?"

Souda frowns. "Don't you go doubting me, Hinata-kun. I've got a gut feeling about this and my gut feelings are never wrong."

Hinata raises his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, fine. We'll be. . .best friends or whatever."

Souda grins. "See? We sure do get along, Hinata-kun. But since you're going to be travelling with Servant for the time-being, I want you to take good care of him as well. He can't really take care of himself and I want him to have someone. I'm asking you this as my best friend."

". . .We're already best friends?"

"Sure! But you will look after him?"

"I will if you tell me his actual name."

"I can't do that. If he didn't tell you then it was for a good reason. I'm gonna respect his wishes, but I'm sure you'll find out eventually."

"Is it a nice name?"

"I'd like to think so, I guess."

Hinata finally allows himself to relax, leaning back in his seat, just trying to focus on the wind from the open window whipping through his spiky brown hair. He glances through the mirror at Servant who is kneeling in the trunk amongst the boxes and crates with a content smile on his face. Hinata of course couldn't fathom how someone could seem so happy and at peace whilst sitting in a pile of bombs. 

Now that he was finally starting to relax, Hinata was able to realize how tired he actually still was. He wasn't able to get his full rest since Servant had shown up and flipped his world upside-down so naturally he was still tired.

Still, he couldn't believe all that had happened to him in the past hour or so. He had simply gone into what was formally Hope's Peak Academy to scavenge for supplies and find a place to take a rest but he had ended up catching the interest of someone, an Ultimate Despair no less. And here he was willingly travelling with that same Despair going by the name Servant, who seemed to have some. . .strange views on the world.

And he agreed to be his travelling companion! Here they were hitching a ride to Towa City by yet another Ultimate Despair that seemed certain that they were going to become the very best of friends. 

How strange this entire situation is! What on earth is his life becoming?

Hajime lets out a loud groan, swiping a lock of hair off of his face as he shuts his eyes. What the hell is going to happen to him now? Or when he gets to Towa City for that matter. 

"You sure look tired, man," Souda observes, glancing over at Hinata, "Take a rest, I'll wake you when we get to Towa City. And then we'll have some fun, alright?"

Hinata merely grunts in response, trying to ignore that last little remark, letting his head roll to the side as he slowly lets himself drift off to sleep. 

He could worry about everything later.


	3. Towa City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Hajime learn that Towa City won't be as safe as they heard. . .

Hajime's head lolls off to the side as he slowly comes to, a gloved hand poking at his shoulder. He blinks open his eyes, all of his surroundings blurry for a moment before he registers where he is.

The truck is parked somewhere that he can only assume is the outskirts of Towa City. Souda is still in his seat next to him, staring out the left-hand window. Next to him, the passenger's door is open, letting in the late-afternoon breeze. And standing right next to Hinata, is Servant, staring at him curiously.

"Servant. . ." Hinata grumbles, sitting up in his seat.

Servant grins. "Morning Hinata-kun. Well actually, it's nearly nightfall. Anyways, we're in Towa City now. Are you coming or what?"

Hinata slowly undoes his seatbelt and sits forward, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Souda, who seems to be deep in thought. 

"Yeah, I'm coming." Hinata replies, undoing his seatbelt. Not that it would've saved him with the reckless way Souda was driving combined with the explosives in the back.

Servant grins and offers his hand to Hinata, waggling his eyebrows.

". . .What are you doing?" Hinata asks. 

Servant rolls his eyes. "Helping you out of the truck, obviously. Now come, it's getting late and I'd like to seek out some shelter."

Hinata swats his hand away, hopping down all by himself, shutting the door behind them. Souda grins at them.

"See you two around, I guess!" He chirps, "Later!"

The former Ultimate Mechanic revs the engine before setting off, zipping down the street and out of sight, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Now then," Servant hums thoughtfully, "What should we do first?" When Hajime doesn't respond, he continues on, saying, "Shelter will be good, even if temporary. That's what I'd already said I wanted to do first. We can find somewhere more permanent to make a home later."

Hajime shivers. He wasn't exactly sure why but the way Servant referred to their future permanent shelter as a 'home' made him feel. . .weird? Uncomfortable? He couldn't give a name to the feeling but it made his insides clench.

"A home?" He repeats.

Servant shrugs. "Sure. I mean, you always need somewhere to return to, right? I'm certain we can find some sort of abandoned building or crumbling house or something."

"We're going to live together?"

"Obviously, my dear Reserve-kun. Since we agreed to work and survive together, it's only natural that we live together, hmm?"

Hinata feels stupid. Maybe the overwhelming, confusing events of today were taking a toll on him combined with the additional thoughts and worries about Souda blowing things up lingering in the back of his mind. 

". . .I suppose." Hinata agrees reluctantly.

Servant smiles, cutely tilting his head to the side. He sure looked excited. Probably just thrilled to be somewhere he's been told is safe and quiet, even though there's no way in hell that was really true. 

They'd soon find this out of course. A lot of shit is currently going down in Towa City and they'd be knee-deep in it soon. 

"Good. Then let's get going, yes?"

Servant turns on his heel and begins walking forward, leaving Hinata no choice but to follow behind. Where else could he really go? Who else could he really trust?

Well, to be fair, Hajime Hinata certainly did not trust Servant, at least not yet. Despite how friendly and sweet Servant is being with him, he is still one of the Ultimate Despair. He's probably done horrible things such as torture and killing before taking an interest in Hinata. Who knew what Servant is really capable of?

Servant was continuously trying to make himself out to be trustable, someone who could protect him but despite all of the fluffy-haired boy's reassurance he couldn't help but continue to worry he was being led into a trap.

Servant uses his right hand to flip his overgrown hair over his shoulder with a flourish, his left hand not so much as twitching. Now that Hajime was really looking at the boy walking ahead of him, he noticed that he had yet to see him use his left hand for anything and it was the only one wearing a glove.

Hinata frowns. Why was it mismatched? Perhaps that hand is paralyzed and he sees no use to leave it out and flopping about or something. He can try asking Servant about it when he feels more uncomfortable around him. 

Servant glances over his shoulder at Hajime. "Perhaps we can get a change of clothes first?" He suggests.

"Where would we even get new clothes?"

Servant grins, slowing just enough that Hinata could match his strides and walk next to the slightly-taller boy. "I'm sure we could find a store to raid."

"I'm fairly certain that by now all the stores will be trashed and all cleared out." The brunet points out.

Servants shrugs nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pockets, humming as he walks. "And I'm fairly certain that with my luck we can find something to wear. Otherwise if you just want to see me naked, just ask."

Hinata stiffens and glares at Servant. "That is absolutely _not_ what the fuck I meant. We'd be able to continue wearing these clothes." 

"Suit yourself, Hinata-kun."

Hinata looks around for the first time, fully taking in his surroundings.

Although at first glance appearing normal, Towa City is actually not doing so well. A lot of the buildings seemed to be holding up well but at the same time there was a lot of destruction and chaos everywhere. The city just gives off an eerie, uncomfortable vibe altogether. The only actual humans around were these small, giggling children wearing masks that looked actually like that mechanical bear Monokuma from the School Life of Mutual Killing. 

Hajime frowns. Strange.

But the even stranger thing was the inhuman robots surrounding them. Were those. . .Monokumas?!

"Servant!" Hinata hisses, "Are those Monokumas? What are they doing here?!"

Servant looks over at them, eyes wide, a small smile appearing on his face. "So they are. Amazing! One could only assume they're here to cause destruction and spread despair. Such hope that'll be born from them! But the question is who is controlling them, because I'd really like to meet them."

"Wouldn't it be Souda-kun? You know, Ultimate Despair that's good with his hands. . ?" The brunet muses.

Servant shakes his head. "No, it couldn't be. Souda-kun would've bragged all about them, I'm sure, especially when coming here."

Hajime frowns, throwing his hands out to the side slightly. "Well, who could it be then?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know! I'm going to set out to find them. Or maybe they'll find me first, aah, so exciting!" Servant wraps his hands around his body, hugging himself. 

Hajime turns away from the fluffy-haired despair, slightly disturbed, and looks back at the Monokumas. One of them seems to be looking back at the brunet.

"Servant. . ." He mutters.

"Yes, Hinata-kun?"

"One of them is looking at me. And it looks quite murderous."

". . .Huh. Well then I suppose we better get away from here, eh Hinata-kun?"

Hajime stiffens. He just said that so casually. . !

Several other Monokumas have begun to look up and over at him, and are slowly advancing. 

" _Servant_. . ."

Suddenly, Servant's good hand closes around Hinata's wrist and grips it tightly as he begins to yank the former Reserve-Course student in the opposite direction. He breaks into a fast sprint, Hajime straggling and struggling to keep up to the crazy boy.

Servant let's out a laugh, half-nervous and half-excited as they hurry down the street. Both of the boys' clothes felt so restricting, making running a bit more difficult but still not impossible. Yes, they would definitely both need new clothes. . .and maybe a shower.

Servant roughly yanks him around a corner, jerking his head from side to side, looking for a place to duck into and hide. Urging his luck not to fail him, he continues to string Hinata along as the Monokumas give chase.

Finally, his eyes fall on an old abandoned coffee shop. It looks really dusty and dirty and windows are all smashed in but it would make for a fine temporary hiding-spot. 

Shooting one last glance over his shoulders, not yet seeing the pursuing Monokumas, he abruptly pulls Hajime in a different direction, making the brunet yelp with surprise and protest as he's practically dragged away.

Servant shoves Hajime in ahead of him, following directly behind. Stepping around the shards of broken glass and old dusty coffee beans, Servant directs him around the counter and crouches, pulling Hinata down next to him.

He then peeks his head around the side, watching as the Monokumas tear madly down the street, desperately trying to sniff the two of them out. Having they determined Hinata and The Servant were nowhere around, they continued on, disappearing from sight.

Servant lets out a sigh of relief as he turns back to a startled, confused Hinata Hajime. "They're gone," He assures him, "They're still searching for us of course but they're gone. . .there's no doubt about it that they're not the only ones in the city. If the person making and controlling them knew what they were doing, there are hundreds if not thousands of them."

Hinata lets out a shaky sigh. "So what does that mean then?"

Servant grins. "It means surviving is going to be a little tougher than we thought," He glances around and sighs, "We can make a temporary shelter out of here for the time-being, at least for the night. We can sleep in shifts-that is, if you're willing to trust me."

Hinata grits his teeth. "What choice do I really have?"

"None," Servant answers him, "But I hoped you would trust me a little more considering I haven't killed you yet and I saved us both from the Monokumas."

"Fine," Hinata relents, "I'll. . .try and trust you. But the question is, where do we go from here?"

"It's getting late," Servant yawns, "So isn't it obvious? We go to sleep."

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata sighs, slumping against the wall of the counter and resting his chin on his knees. "I don't know. . .I mean, where can we even find food around here? This situation is hopeless!"

Servant's eyes darken. "Do not despair and never give up hope, my dear Hinata-kun. How were you getting food before?"

Hinata thinks to himself. ". . .I raided some old gardens in the earlier days and ate whatever non-poisonous thing I can find. . .I suppose every once in a while there'd be a supermarket or something not completely cleared out where I could find some unexpired food. Looking back, I really should've stocked up while I could. . ."

Servant purses his lips. "I'm not really all that hungry honestly right now," He admits, "But if you're so starving we'll work something like that out. Hmm. . .okay, there's got to be lots of stores around here. There's got to be non-perishables."

Hinata's eyes widen. "You really want to risk going back out there so soon? That hoard of Monokumas could still be out there searching for us as we speak!"

"Oh, that's a guaranteed fact!" Servant agrees cheerfully, "But I'm sure it won't be long before they find some other poor bastard and focus their attention on them."

"And that's supposed to be better?!"

Servant moves back to his feet and stretches, smiling down at Hajime. "Shall we go searching then, Hinata-kun? If we leave now there's still a chance we can find our way back to here before nightfall."

Hinata reluctantly climbs back to his feet and lets out a heavy exhale. "Fine. It's better than not trying at all I suppose. Even if it's risky as hell."

Servant claps. "That's the spirit! I can practically see your hope returning Hinata-kun!"

"Why are you so concerned about my 'hope' or whatever?"

Servant grins. "Oh, no real reason, really. Alright, now let's go."

Servant leads the way out of the old, desecrated coffee shop and back out into the streets. He takes a quick glance around and after confirming there were no nearby Monokumas, sets off with Hajime to find some food.


	4. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearances aren't always what they seem, I suppose. . .

No matter how long it's been, Hinata would probably never get used to the fact that the sky is red.

As he lazily trails behind Servant, trying to be on alert for any possible enemies, he stares up at the red sky and swirling dark-black clouds. Growing up he never thought such a thing was possible; never thought the sky could ever change colors or anything. But it seems the despair was just that strong and was able to form and manipulate the world however here they were.

He wonders if the world will ever recover. If the world would ever return to normal. He wanted to feel the sun on his skin again, play basketball with the locals of whatever town he was living in at the time, play video games with- _no_ , it was too soon to think about _her_. Not yet.

Servant however, is kind of odd about all of this, at least from what he's seen since meeting Servant this morning. Servant didn't seem to mind that the world was plunged in despair which mixed oddly with what Hinata is worried is an obsession with hope. He shuddered at the thought of Servant being a heavy contributor to the state of the world.

Servant was a nice guy, well for the most part from what Hinata's seen. Aside from the fact that he was perfectly content leaving Hinata to starve this morning, all tied up in what was formerly Hope's Peak Academy. He had been amused at his misfortune. Servant is a really creepy guy. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Hinata-kun?" Servant asks casually, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Hinata shakes his head. "Ah-um, it's nothing. Can we just hurry up and find some food? I'm starving."

"Hinata-kun's wish is my command," Servant sings back, "I live to serve."

Hinata rolls his eyes. "You're not my servant."

"I may not be your servant but I am your Servant!" He chimes back cheerfully. 

"Shut up."

Servant's eyes flash and he grins back at the brunet. "What a rude thing to say to one of the Ultimate Despair," He teases, "I ought to kill you for that."

"I think you over exaggerate."

They continued walking for a little while before Servant suddenly stops and stares. Hinata frowns, falling his gaze to what appears to be an old, run-down clothing store. He can't even make out what the store used to be called as all the letters are either dangling or missing altogether. Squinting, Hinata can kind of make out a couple of-

"Clothes! Fresh, not stinking clothes!" The brunet exclaims excitedly, earning a smile from The Servant.

"We can probably find a stream to bathe in as well. It's been so long for both of us. But let's proceed with caution, Hinata-kun. We don't know what could be lurking in that building." The fluffy-haired boy scolds but Hajime isn't listening.

He's already pushing past Servant and charging headlong into the store.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, wait!" Servant cries, hurrying to catch up to them. 

Hinata pushes his way through the double doors, coughing as a cloud of dust raises and hits him in the face. He looks around, eyeballing the racks upon racks of ransacked clothing before the changing rooms located in the back of the quaint little store.

The brunet doesn't get as far as three steps before there's suddenly a long shiny blade harshly pressed to his throat. He swallows nervously, struggling slightly as his attacker's free arm snakes around his waist and holds him firm in place. 

From the darkness, a short man in a pinstriped suit and hat, combined with a dark eyepatch emerges, glaring hard at Hajime.

"Shall I kill him, young master?" A smooth, silky voice asks from directly behind him. His attacker, no doubt.

The short man studies him for a moment and opens his mouth to speak but before he could so much as get a word out, a new voice joins them.

"I'd surely appreciate it if you didn't, Pekoyama-san."

Hinata felt himself relax, feeling relieved at the sound of Servant's voice.

Servant brushes past Pekoyama and Hinata to stand near the short man. "You see, this one's _mine_." 

The short man cocks an eyebrow. "Yours?" He repeats.

Servant nods once. "I'd appreciate it if you would call off your tool, Kuzuryu-kun." 

Kuzuryu's eyes narrow. "I better not hear you refer to her as that again." He grumbles, raising his hand to wave Pekoyama off.

Instantly, the pressure around Hinata's neck vanishes and the brunet turns around to get a look at his attacker. She has long silver hair half pulled-back and red eyes that practically glow, standing out against her white and grey ensemble. 

"Hinata-kun, meet me friends!" Servant calls cheerfully, sweeping his arms out grandly, "Kuzuryu-kun and Pekoyama-san. They're former classmates of mine."

Hinata stiffens. Even more Ultimate Despairs. Now he's gone from not ever encountering any to encountering four in one day.

Kuzuryu snorts. "Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama Peko. Nice to see you're still alive, Servant."

"We were afraid you would have died by now." Pekoyama agrees. 

"You have a pet." Kuzuryu says. 

"Nope, I'm unfortunately very much still alive! This is my Hinata Hajime! I found him this morning and he charmed me into not killing him."

"How nice to meet you two." Hinata remarks dryly. 

"Where's that little army of yours, Kuzuryu-kun?" Servant asks, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling him away from Pekoyama who dutifully sheathed her sword. 

"Around. We're just passin' through Towa City. Heard there was something fishy going on around here and wanted to check it out. You best hurry and get out of here, if ya know what's good for ya."

Servant smiles. "Your concern is appreciated but I think Hinata-kun and I will hang around here for a little while, right Hinata-kun? There's so many mysteries here to unravel!"

"We keep hearing this place is no good, we shouldn't stay here!" The brunet protests. 

"What a fucking wuss your pet is." Kuzuryu comments.

Hinata opens his mouth to protest and then immediately shuts it. These were still Ultimate Despair and he better be silent like a grave and behave if he wants to survive. Hinata surely would have died by Pekoyama's sword if Servant hadn't shown up when he did.

"Don't worry, I'll tame him good~"

The brunet's face heats up, shooting a look of anger and embarrassment at The Servant. Servant merely smiles and winks back at him, making his insides clench. 

"We best be on our way, young master." Pekoyama announces.

Kuzuryu frowns but never less nods. "Indeed," He gives Servant a good punch on the arm, "Stay alive, ya bastard."

Servant nods once. "Sure. You too!"

Kuzuryu gestures for Pekoyama to follow and the two of them make their way out of the former store. Servant then turns back to Hajime and beams. 

"What'd you think?" He asks.

Hinata shudders. "Scary. Intimidating."

Servant chuckles. "If only you knew. That was them being _nice_ -probably only because of my worthless presence! I don't understand it."

"From what I've seen, they seem to worry about you."

"Oh. Well, I guess!" Servant says dismissively, turning away from the former Reserve-Course student, "Now then, let's find some clothes, yes?"

Servant then steps away and begins rummaging through a rack of clothes, humming to himself. Deciding he should do the same, Hajime steps to a different area of the room and slowly picks through the articles of clothing hanging there.

He pulls out a simple short-sleeved white button-up and green tie, completely with some skinny dark jeans. He sighs. It was nothing fancy but it'll do.

He turns around to see what Servant decided on but finds him nowhere in sight. He must have already picked out some clothes and disappeared into a changing room. Hinata tucks the clothes under his arms and does the same.

He enters the stall and locks it behind him. He dresses quickly, trying his best not to look down before emerging from the stall. Standing outside waiting for him, is Servant. Servant is wearing a red and green long-sleeved shirt and dark black pants over a light, black coat. He's still got that stupid singular glove on his left hand.

"If you're going to wear gloves, you should at least wear one on each hand." Hinata comments.

Servant grins and shrugs. "I suppose I'm just too cool for that. Now you're hungry, yes? Let's get you some food."

-

By the time the pair return to the old abandoned coffee shop, night has fallen. Towa City is even more threatening at night, so much to the point that Hajime feels he'll get jumped by a hoard of Monokumas any minute. Servant however continues to walk and smile like he doesn't have a care in the world, occasionally mumbling to himself and then giggling.

By the time Hinata is ready for bed, he's eyeing the front doors of the former café nervously. Servant hums to himself, taking off his jacket and bundling it up to use as a pillow as he kneels on the ground behind the counter.

"Don't you think we should board up the doors or something, you know, in case some Monokumas come by and attack us in our sleep?"

Servant chuckles, tugging on Hinata's pant leg, saying: "Stop worrying and come to bed, Reserve-kun. Everything will be alright."

"Maybe we should get out of this city and go somewhere else." The brunet mumbles, falling to his knees.

Servant smiles and sighs, curling up on the floor and resting his head on the jacket. "I've known you for less than twenty-four hours and I can already tell that you worry too much. I don't think they'll attack unless they actually see us and we'll be perfectly hidden behind the counter, okay? We've got a long day tomorrow."

Hinata hesitates before finally giving in, resting his head on the cold, dirty floor, shivering at the touch. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. . .wait-you're not planning something extravagant for us to do tomorrow, are you?"

Servant smiles and winks back at him. "You shall find out tomorrow, Hinata-kun. For now, sleep."

Hinata sighs, curling up on himself in an effort to warm himself, as the events of the day finally catch up to him, overwhelming and tiring him out. His body continues to shiver as he drifts off, the last thing he barely registers is a black jacket being draped over him.

-

A rather loud, irritating noise is what startles Hinata into consciousness the next morning. Standing on the other side of the counter, holding one pot and banging it into a different pan resting on the counter top, is a grinning Servant.

Hinata abruptly sits up, causing the jacket to slide at his form as his head whips around to glare at the fluffy-haired Despair. "Morning, sleepyhead!" He chirps happily, "You're finally up, Hinata," He points to the corner where an apple and a banana are sitting, "There's some breakfast to you. I didn't think I'd find anything like this in a world like this, but I guess I just got lucky again!"

Hinata raises his eyebrow as he slowly clambers to his feet, giving the jacket back to Servant. "Lucky, huh?"

Servant grins. "It's kind of my thing."

"No oranges?"

"Sorry."

Hinata picks up the apple and takes a huge bite out of it, Servant watching intently. "So what's the plan for today, Mr. Servant?" He asks.

"I haven't been able to get those Monokuma's off of my mind! I want to find the ones controlling them! I want to speak to them desperately! Imagine the genius and talent that went into all of that work!" The fluffy-haired boy gushes. 

"I doubt you'll be able to find them. They're probably holed up somewhere good, like a large popular building like perhaps Towa Tower or maybe somewhere more secretive like the sewers."

Servant's eyes widen. "You actually know stuff about this place?"

The brunet shrugs. "I came here on the weekends sometimes with my family, you know, before the tragedy. So if I had to guess. . .maybe Towa Tower? Or a hotel? I'm not sure though, of course, and I don't support you running off and getting yourself in trouble either."

Servant smiles. "Aw, Hinata-kun worries about me. How sweet. Come on with me then."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you're my partner now. You don't get a choice. Don't make me make you my prisoner, Hinata-kun~." The Despair teases back.

Hinata's eyes narrow. "Don't you do anything weird to me, you creep," He sighs, "Fine, but at least give me the chance to at least finish my apple first."

Servant takes a step back, slipping his jacket over his shoulders. "Of course, of course. Enjoy your breakfast, Hinata-kun."

-

"It's cold today." Servant comments, walking side by side with Hinata down one of the streets of Towa City. One of those kids in the Monokumas masks glances in their direction for a moment before jumping and hurrying away out of sight.

"It's cold everyday." Hinata grumbles back, nervously glancing around for any sort of enemy about every two seconds. 

Hinata is doing his best to navigate to Towa Tower-the first place they decided to search for this mysterious mastermind of the Monokumas-but was finding it a little more difficult to recover his sense of direction as all the messes and destructions have caused quite a few detours for the two.

Maybe the mastermind will be in Towa Tower but they just won't ever get there and he'll never have to deal with this person he can only assume is extremely dangerous. However Servant has a look in his eyes that insinuates he's not going to give up too easily on this particular task which made the brunet want to groan and smack his head into the wall. His new life with Servant is definitely not going to be easy.

"More Monokumas!" Servant sings out cheerfully, pointing ahead, snapping the brunet out of his train of thought. 

Hinata worriedly follows his finger to where two Monokumas are hovering over what appears to be a mutilated, bloody corpse. The brunet gasps and nearly throws up right then and there but Servant easily keeps him in check.

"If only there was something we could use as a weapon against them," Servant muses, "I wonder how they operate, is there a way to tamper with them that way, perhaps?" 

"Who cares!" Hinata hisses back, "We need to get out of here before they notice us!"

He grabs onto Servant's gloved hand, frowning at the particularly odd feeling it gave but choosing to ignore it for the time-being as he drags him off in the opposite direction. Once the Monokumas are far away and out of sight, Hinata takes a deep breath, looking around and trying to recognize his surroundings.

Servant stares at him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to make up his mind. Finally, Hinata stretches and points ahead of them, saying "I think we can reach Towa Tower in twenty to twenty-five minutes heading in this direction. It's a little longer than the route I wanted to take which would have been shorter, but hopefully this one is safer and doesn't have any Monokumas blocking the path.

Servant smiles and nods back at him. "Whatever Hinata-kun thinks is certainly best."

The brunet merely rolls his eyes and starts forward, Servant eagerly trotting right behind to catch up to him. 

"Hinata-kun is so smart!" Servant gushes.

The brunet shushes him. "Hush. We travel in silence unless something urgent comes up, understood?"

Servant nods back with a closed-lip smile.

-

"Well, here it is, Towa Tower." Hinata sighs as the two stand in front of the large building. He shivers at the sight, realizing what potential danger could be lying just beyond those doors.

Servant grins. "Thank you, Hinata-kun! Well, let's go in."

The fluffy-haired Despair brushes past the brunet to enter the building but is quickly grabbed and pulled back by the latter.

"We are _not_ going in with strategy or secrecy," Hajime hisses, "We don't know what's in there so we need to be cautious, alright, _Servant_?" 

Servant rolls his eyes and sighs sadly, reluctantly nodding his head. Hajime's grip on his relaxes.

"Good. Now, it's probably best not to enter from the front doors."

Servant frowns. "Why ever not? There's no one even around. It's perfectly acceptable. Come on, Hinata-kun, live a little!"

"Seriously, Servant, I don't think-"

Servant latches onto Hajime's arm and practically drags him into the building despite the brunet's shouts of protest. 

There are bodies all over the floor, leaking with blood. Some limbs twitch but everyone is beyond saving, Hinata can at least tell that much. In the center of the large room is an elevator with several staircases all around. 

A wave of nausea once again overtakes Hinata and he sways on his feet, having to be caught by Servant before he can go down.

"You sure have a weak stomach, Hinata-kun," Servant comments worriedly, setting the brunet back on his feet, "You really must not have seen a lot of carnage before meeting up with me. Although I suppose that was a lucky thing for you."

Hinata sucks in a deep breath to steady himself but immediately regrets it as the smell of blood and rotting corpses fills his senses.

"Easy, Hinata-kun. Come on now." Servant mumbles, patting his back.

Hinata leans into Servant who continues whispering encouraging things in his ear. A moment later, the brunet pulls away and lets out a sigh. "Alright, I'm fine now, thank you. Thank you, Servant."

"Why don't we get on the elevator? You'll most definitely feel better away from the decay." Servant points out.

Hinata nods. "Certainly."

Servant gently takes Hinata's hand in his and together they make their way over to the elevator, Hajime keeping his eyes trained on the floor so he doesn't see anything too graphic. In time he would eventually become used to it but that time would not be now. 

Once they're standing in front of the elevator, Hajime reaches out to touch the button but the doors don't split apart to open, making him frown.

"It won't open." Hinata complains, grumbling a little.

Servant jerks a thumb to the right. "It regards a card. That's a card reader." He tells him. 

Hinata frowns. "Well, I don't have a card."

Servant shrugs. "Me neither. I guess we head back then."

"Now hold on," Hinata protests, "We've come all of this way and just because the elevator doesn't work we'll leave? Did stairs not even occur to you?"

Servant ducks his head, smiling wryly. "I don't actually have the stamina to climb all of those stairs, Hinata-kun. I'm not exactly the. . .healthiest person, you see." 

Hajime's mouth opens in a little 'o'. ". . .Ah. Alright then, I suppose we can. . .search somewhere else? We can always come back, I guess."

Servant smiles. "Very well, thank you, Hinata-kun. Shall we head back then?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two of them turn and slowly make their way out of the building, thanking every god and deity that they didn't run into any real enemies while they were in there. 


	5. Ultra Hope Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't watch, Hinata-kun." Servant whispers, moving his hand from his mouth to his eyes. 
> 
> But Servant only has so many hands and he cannot block out the sounds.

Servant hums happily as he skips happily alongside Hinata, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. Hinata still looks a little queasy from the decaying bodies and blood of Towa Tower but the semi-fresh air of the outside seems to be helping him out.

They can hear the sounds of Monokumas foraging and scurrying around in the distance but none seem to be coming towards them so they should be safe for the moment. They really should find something they can fight them with.

"Are you feeling any better, Hinata-kun? Yes, that's it, breathe the semi-polluted air." Servant encourages, smiling brightly at him.

Hinata shrugs. "Yes, I feel _better_. But that doesn't make _this situation_ any better." He huffs.

"Aw, poor little Hinata-kun. How pathetic. Suck it up, this is your life now! Just focus on not getting yourself killed and I'll handle the rest."

He furrows his brow. "You don't need to be so mean about it." He grumbles.

"Well, the only thing I've ever been able to accept something was by getting it thrown harshly in my face. Tough love, maybe? I'm not quite sure how to explain."

"Well I hate to break it to you, Servant, but that angle doesn't work on me." 

Nana- _She_ used to tease Hinata relentlessly about how sensitive he was and how he always overreacted every time he lost a game against her (which was every time they ever played). Of course, being the amazing girl she was, she never took it too far and always knew when to stop. They ended up knowing each other so well. . .

"I'll make a note." Is all the fluffy-haired Despair says in response.

Around the corner of one of the buildings, one of those children wearing a blue-green sweater-vest and a Monokuma mask. They slowly step out and into their path a couple of feet up ahead, holding something behind their back.

Hinata stops walking, grabbing Servant's arm and effectively stopping him in his tracks as well.

The Monokuma kid tilts their head to the side, and giggles.

"What does it want?" Hinata whispers, "Do you think it's going to attack us?"

Servant strokes his chin. "Hmm. . .I'm not sure. Let's just go see what they want!" He chirps moving on ahead and strutting towards the short child.

"Huh? Servant, wait!" Hajime hisses but he isn't listening. 

Servant comes to a stop two feet away from the child, and cutely smiles. "Hello there," he greets them in his soothingly-smooth voice, "Is there something we can do for you?"

The child doesn't say anything as it stares up at Servant.

Hinata frowns. He certainly doesn't trust this situation.

He shakes his head slightly, promising he's most likely going to regret this, jogging up to stand by Servant's side. 

The child giggles eerily before pulling out two devices from behind their backs. They hold out what appear to be. . .black and white megaphones out to them?

"Thank you!" Servant says, accepting it and nudging Hinata, encouraging him to do the same. Hinata frowns at him and Servant gives him a pointed glare. Hajime rolls his eyes but never less accepts it.

He doesn't want to, obviously. For all he knows it's a bomb or a weapon or some sort of trick. But with Servant, no less un _Ultimate Despair_ giving him a look that would kill if they could, what other choice did he have but to accept? 

"What is it? I mean, I know it looks like a megaphone but that can't possibly be what it really is, right?" The brunet questions, testing the weight and feel of it.

The Monokuma kid giggles once more before sprinting away from them and disappearing around a corner up ahead. 

Servant holds his megaphone up ahead of him, frowning as he starts fiddling with it.

"HEY!" A voice shouts suddenly from behind them.

Both boys whirl around, coming face to face with two people wearing dark-black shades and sleek night-colored suits with shiny shoes. Members of the Future Foundation, no doubt. Well, this was not good for Servant.

"Hey, what are you doing with that Hacking Gun? Hey, aren't you one of the Remnants of Despair? K-"

"That's right!" Servant shouts back with a smirk, "But, me and my friend were just leaving, sorry to break that to you."

"Freeze! Do not move anywhere, Remnant!"

Servant waves slightly. "Bye Bye!~"

Without any warning, Servant grabs Hinata's arm and suddenly he's once again sprinting like a madman away from the officials, leaving Hajime no choice but to struggle to keep up with him.

"Why are we running?!" Hinata shouts up at Servant, "They can help us! Or at least, me!"

Servant harshly yanks the brunet around a corner, continuing to run. "Because," He pants back, "They'll kill me if they catch me and you already know too much."

"So. . .I'm really. . .your prisoner. . .now?! And what the hell. . .is a hacking gun?!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!"

Hinata's feet are hitting the ground so hard that every step feels like a nightmare, shooting pains all the way up to his ankles as the buildings of Towa City rush by in a blur. Additionally, the way that Servant's hand just seems to be flopping around like it's dead or something is creeping him out.

"Stop! Come back here!" The Future Foundation members continue to shriek as they give chase.

Servant smirks. "Idiots."

Up ahead is an alley between two tall buildings. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, the fluffy-haired boy drags his little captive down it.

"Help!" Hinata calls out, "One of the Ultimate Desp-"

Servant wraps his left arm around Hinata's waist, pulling his back to his chest, using his other hand to shut up Hajime's mouth. The brunet struggles against him but the fluffy-haired boy is stronger than he looks.

"Quiet," Servant murmurs in his ear, "Please. We don't want anyone to get hurt now, do we?" 

Hinata stiffens. Servant may seem a little nicer than the other Remnants he met but in the end he's still an Ultimate Despair who's probably committed countless crimes and destroyed so many innocent lives. He probably wouldn't hesitate to do it again either. 

Hinata slowly relaxes into Servant's arms, making him smile. "Good boy." He purrs.

The two members of Future Foundation come to a stop at the entrance to the alley, and glance around suspiciously. Just then, five Monokumas descend from the rooftops, sharp teeth and claws extended as they land on top of the surprised Future Foundation members.

"Don't watch, Hinata-kun." Servant whispers, moving his hand from his mouth to his eyes. 

But Servant only has so many hands and he cannot block out the sounds.

Screams of terror ring out as the Monokumas rip into the helpless members, hunks of flesh and splatters of blood painting the ground and the walls a horrifying pink. The yells would probably haunt him for an eternity.

Eventually, the Monokumas decide they'd had enough ripping and scurry off, accompanied by some sickening, robotic laughter.

Servant takes a look at the carnage and wrinkles his nose. Did they really have to make such a damn mess?

Anyways, at least the problem was over now. But he wasn't about to let Hinata see this.

He takes Hinata's elbow, quietly commanding him to keep his eyes shut until he says it's okay. The brunet frowns but silently obeys, relying on Servant to carefully guide him out.

Once they're a little ways away, Servant takes a quick look around before allowing Hajime to open his eyes. The former Reserve rubs his bleary eyes, and frowns.

"What exactly happened back there?" He asks.

Servant shrugs, fiddling with what is apparently a hacking gun. "Oh, they got attacked and killed by some Monokumas. They made quite the mess."

"Mess?" He repeats, shaken, "Like, blood and guts and stuff?"

Servant smiles. "You could say that. I didn't want my most darling prisoner to see such a wretched sight."

"Yeah, I'm not on board with this whole 'prisoner' shebang." 

Servant tilts his head. "Have you ever met a prisoner who is?" He giggles, "Anyways, shall we continue searching for the controllers of the Monokumas?"

"Are we really sure this is a safe idea?"

"We've already established that it isn't, but we're going to do it anyway, hmm? So where should we search for next? Where else do you think we should go?"

Hajime frowns, slightly stroking his chin. "Maybe. . .somewhere like Towa Hills? Yeah, that's a good guess, right? It's a big place with lots of space and-"

Servant isn't listening anymore, because two Monokumas are sneaking up on Hinata and he's not pleased about it. Before he knows it, his arm is moving on it's own and he's firing the hacking gun at it, aiming straight for the red of it's eye.

The Monokuma hisses before falling over, dead, prompting Hinata to jump about a foot in the air and whirl around, startled, to look at the beast that almost killed him and then back at Servant who is still pointing the hacking gun at the carcass.

"Fascinating," He says, "It sure is an amazing little machine. A device that forcibly hacks machines by shooting program codes with electromagnetism. . .I wonder if it's a bit too powerful, however. . ."

Hinata frowns. "Wait-you killed it with that?"

"So that's why they call it a hacking gun. Yours must have the same capabilities. These can really come in handy during our time in Towa City. . ."

"Yeah, how long are we going to stay here anyway?"

Servant grins. "At least until I figure out what's going on with this city. With those children and lack of adults, those Monokumas. . .this city is full of so many secrets. Could imagine if there was a war here?"

The brunet raises an eyebrow. "A war? Really? That was the first thing that popped into your head? Really?"

Servant shrugs, flashing him a coy smile. "To each their own, Hinata-kun. Now, Towa Hills, you said? How far away is that?"

Hinata furrows his brow. "About twenty-minutes on foot that way," He replies, pointing, "But don't you want to call it a day or something? Or at least find somewhere we can bathe? There's water around this city, why don't we do that first?"

"Are you _sure_ you don't just want to see me naked?"

The brunet's face heats up. "N-NO! A-A-ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He squeaks, prompting a giggle from The Servant. 

"Alright, alright, I get it, just teasing, apologies. Bathing is a good idea. Lead the way to some water, Hinata-kun."

-

The fresh, cool water is absolutely heavenly on Hinata's skin. He lets out a relieved sigh, dunking his head under the water, effectively wetting his hair and shooting his head back up, flipping his hair back. 

He could probably moan easily at the feeling. He hadn't felt this calm or clean since he had been abandoned in that basement lab under Hope's Peak Academy.

No, he shouldn't think about that stuff now. It wouldn't help anything anyway.

A little ways away, Servant is doing the same thing with his back to him. Somehow, he still has that damn glove on his hand. What the hell is the deal with that?!

"Hey, Servant," Hinata calls, swimming towards him, keeping everything but his head and neck under the water, "Why don't you take that stupid glove off? Wouldn't it be much easier to bathe that way anyway?"

Servant lowers himself before turning around with a smile. "Oh, this old thing? I'm functioning perfectly fine with it still on so no worries, Hinata-kun."

The brunet frowns. "Still, what's the deal with that glove? Are you hiding something under there or something?"

Servant's grin widens. "Mmm, maybe."

"What is it?"

"How demanding, Hinata-kun! But I don't really think this is something you're going to want to see. . ."

Hinata glares up at him. "Just show me." He commands.

Servant shrugs casually, reaching for his glove with his good hand. "This is just a little something I picked up from Enoshima Junko's body when we first met. Brace yourself."

And then, he carefully pulls off the glove, revealing the limp, flopping dead hand of one Enoshima Junko, sharp crimson claws and all. 

Hinata's eyes widen and he has to stifle his cry of alarm. 

"Wh-What the fuck have you done to yourself!" He exclaims.

Servant lets out his most disturbing laugh yet, eyes swirling. "Don't you see, Hinata-kun?! Now I'm one with my most-sworn enemy! I can experience all of her despair now and she'll always be a part of me! Hinata-kun, this my rebirth!'

Hinata backs away from him, eyes still wide with horror. 

This. . .He. . .He truly is an Ultimate Despair. They truly the craziest, most despaired-filled beings out there. The rumors are true! They really do actually do some startling, insane things to their bodies!

If Hinata was like any other ordinary person he would have ran from Servant, screaming bloody hell. But Hinata has this very important thing where he insists on becoming anything but ordinary. 

The brunet takes a few deep, calming breaths to ground himself before going to approach the situation again. What exactly does someone _do_ in this situation?

Servant stares at him, unblinking, patiently awaiting his reaction with great anticipation. 

". . .That can't be a healthy thing to keep on your literal person, Servant," Hajime says finally, "We should really get that off of you."

Servant furrows his brow. "What? No, I'm not taking it off. Did you not just hear me?! This is a symbol of my re-birth and everything I stand for! I-"

"Alright, alright, I get it," The brunet grunts, "Fine. Ugh, put the glove back on. I'm going to try and forget this ever happened."

"Good luck with that, Hinata-kun!" Servant sings back, putting the glove back on as he swims away.

-

Hinata shudders as he puts his clothes back on, trying to push the image of Enoshima Junko's dead, rotting hand flopping around on Servant's arm out of his mind but is actively failing. How could someone do that to themselves? Well, Servant had tried to explain his reasoning but that of course made no fucking sense to Hinata so it got him nowhere. 

Regardless, that could not be safe or healthy to keep attached to his body. Who knew what kind of diseases could be born from it?

Hinata made a vow to himself right then and there that he would convince Servant to get it taken off and he would find a way to do so safely. 

Servant then pops back right in front of him, giving Hajime a good scare as he waves the hacking gun around wildly.

"Ready to go?" He asks, "To Towa Hills? And hopefully meet the ones controlling the Monokumas?"

Hinata's eyes narrow. "I still don't think this is a good idea. Let's say we do find whoever's masterminding the murderous Monokumas. They can't possibly be someone safe to hang around. Hell, they'll probably kill us!" He insists.

Servant's eyes light up. "To die for the rise of this person's despair. . .would only make the despair greater which would make the hope that blooms from all of this despair all the more amazing! Oh, Hinata-kun, can't you just picture it?!" He gushes.

Hinata takes a few steps back. "Yeah, it's definitely not a good idea for you to meet this person. Who knows what'll happen." He mutters.

Servant pouts. "Hinata-kun, you're so mean," He whines, "Please take me to Towa Tower? Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please-"

"Stop begging," Hajime demands immediately, wrinkling his nose with disgust, "You're so weird, like seriously."

"Rude." The Despair huffs. 

". . .Sorry. But I still don't think this is a good idea. Just let me get a glimpse, we don't even have to talk to them or anything. Let's just look, we don't even know they are at Towa Hills. Please, Hinata-kun?"

The two boys stare at each other for a moment.

"Fine," The brunet sighs finally, "But just a peek. No revealing ourselves, no communicating, no nothing. Got it?"

"Hina-"

"Got it?"

Servant furrows his brow. "Fine. Whatever you say, Hinata-kun. But can we go now?" He asks impatiently.

The former Reserve rolls his eyes. "After you then."

Servant smiles. "You're such a good prisoner to me. Let's go."

"I'm not your prisoner, shut up." Hinata grumbles, brushing past The Servant and storming on ahead in the direction of Towa Hills, Servant hurrying to catch up. 


	6. The Warriors Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servant and the Warriors Of Hope meet for the first time

"Here," Hinata sighs, glancing over his shoulder at Servant, "That building up ahead is Towa Hills. Happy now?"

Servant's eyes widen and he smiles. He grabs Hinata's arm excitedly, saying; "Oh, Hinata-kun, can we go in? Please?"

The brunet's eyes narrow. "If we go in and someone sees us, it counts as revealing ourselves. You'll just have to make do like this and see if anyone comes out."

Servant pouts. "Come on, Hinata-kun, you're no fun. Just a little peek, wouldn't that be fun?" He bats his eyelashes, "Please. . .For me?"

Hinata's eyes narrow. "Exactly what kind of relationship do you think we have?"

"I want to go see!" He cheers, rushing forwards but before he can, Hajime grabs his good wrist and yanks him back, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

"That is extremely dangerous," He scolds, "Do you have a death wish or not? You know what, don't answer that. Just stay here."

Servant opens his mouth to respond but before he can, the front doors to Towa Hills open and out comes a young boy with short light-blue hair and a girl with long pink pigtails. The girl smiles and twirls around excitedly, babbling on to the other boy who looks like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Hinata's eyes widen. "Servant, look-those children don't look like the other Monokuma Kids. Something's different about them."

The Despair's eyes light up as his head swivels over to look at them. 

The blue-haired one lets out a huff before grabbing the girl's wrist and speaking harshly to her, making her pout.

Suddenly, two Monokuma kids run up to them and the blue-haired one turns to look at them, giving them instructions.

"I don't understand," Hinata mutters, "Do the Monokuma kids answer to them? Are they the ones who did this to Towa City? Are there more of them or is it just those two?"

Servant grins. "They're just little children but they've caused so much despair! It's so interesting!" He turns to look at Hinata, "We should follow them."

The brunet's eyes narrow. "Absolutely not. If you're going to keep insisting on getting close to them, then we're going to leave right now," He threatens, "You seriously have no regard for your own personal safety, do you?"

He ducks his head, almost looking sorry. _Almost._

"I suppose not. Oh well, what can be done about it?" He chirps back cheerfully.

Hinata rolls his eyes. "You're impossible. There's no way that's healthy. It's been nearly two days and all you've been doing is making me worry."

Servant scratches at the back of his neck. "Oh, I don't mean to make you worry, Hinata-kun. I just want to know more about them! Especially if they're the ones who did this to this city and are in control of the Monokumas. Aren't you just the slightest bit curious? Don't you want to go see?"

"Not even in the slightest. It's too dangerous. We're leaving."

Servant looks back at the two shorter children, watching as the girl re-enters Towa Hills while the blue-haired boy wanders off in a different direction. He lets out a sigh before looking back at the brunet. "Just as well. They've vanished anyway."

Hinata merely groans, reclaiming Servant's good wrist and dragging him away from the large building and back towards their little coffee shop hideout.

-

Servant finds he's having a hard time settling down for the night by the time darkness has fallen. As he tosses his jacket at the once again shivering Hinata, he can't help but tear his thoughts away from those despairing children.

If they were really the ones who did this to Towa City, why did they do it? Where are all of the adults? What even are those Monokuma kids? Are there more people in control of the city or is it just the boy and the girl?

Why are they doing it? What is their goal? Why? Why? Why? Why?

"Servant," Hinata groans, glaring at the fluffy-haired Despair, "You look deep in thought. Whatever you're thinking about-stop. Especially if it's about those kids at Towa Hills. It's time to settle down and go to sleep." 

Servant sighs. "But I can't stop thinking about them! They-"

" _Servant_."

". . .Apologies." 

Servant rests his head on the floor, letting out an exhausted sigh as he shuts his eyes. Hinata stares at him for a moment before wrapping himself in Servant's jacket and curling up on the floor.

Sleep is impossible for both of them. 

It's been two days now and the brunet was still having a hard time adjusting to his new life alongside a Remnant of Despair. Life is hard-how long will it take to get used to a life like this. And for some reason Servant was being so _kind_ and _patient_ with him. He was helping Hinata rather than torturing him for the sake of despair or whatever it was that Ultimate Despair did. But to be fair, he originally intended to leave Hajime tied up to starve to death. . .Oh well. 

Servant on the other hand couldn't tear his thoughts away from those kids at Towa Hills. They were almost most-certainly responsible for all of the death and destruction of Towa City. He wanted to meet them. He wanted to know _more_.

Servant bites his lip and smiles to himself. If he got himself captured by them or something then he would have full access to their operations and plans. He wondered if he would be able to manipulate their actions to suit their own plans. 

Of course, Hinata would never allow this. . .So Hinata wouldn't be able to know. . .But could he really be alright being left alone? He's not exactly resourceful or quick-thinking, at least from what he's seen. But he would have to be okay for a while, since this was more important.

He'd decided to wake up early, long before Hajime to sneak back to Towa Hills and set his plans in motion. He promised himself he would come back for Hajime when he could.

-

Servant stares up at the large building with a small grin. Beyond those lie two genius children, possibly more. How wonderful this would be!

"Well, I suppose there's no point waiting any longer," He murmurs, "Time to go in."

The fluffy-haired Despair steps up to the bell and gives it a ring, after finding that the doors were locked. He smiled, satisfied, as the doors slide open after the third ring, glancing curiously at the bell.

He steps away from the bell and passes through the front doors, a smile on his face.

-

Hinata groans, opening his eyes to the light of the rays of sun shining through the cracked windows. He pulls the jacket tighter around his body as he sits up, wincing at the creak in his neck. He must have slept at an odd angle or something. 

"Servant?" He mutters, glancing around to find that the fluffy-haired boy is nowhere to be found. He frowns. Maybe he just went out to get breakfast but wasn't back yet.

The brunet blindly gropes around for his hacking gun with one hand while using his other hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Guess I'll just have to wait for him to come back. . ."

-

The Warriors Of Hope.

Five children dedicated to creating an adult-free paradise out of Towa City and eradicate all of the adults. Daimon Masaru, Leader and formerly known as Lil' Ultimate P.E. Shingetsu Nagisa, Vice Leader and Sage, formerly known as Lil' Ultimate Social Studies. Kemuri Jataro, Priest, and formerly known as Lil' Ultimate Art. Utsugi Kotoko, Fighter, and formerly known as Lil' Ultimate Drama. And finally, Towa Monaca, Mage, formerly known as Lil' Ultimate Homeroom.

So there were more than two. How fun.

Servant smiles and shuts his eyes as the collar is clicked around his neck. Upon arriving inside the lobby of Towa Hills, he was immediately surrounded by Monokumas and Monokuma Kids and brought before the five Warriors Of Hope. They wanted to kill him; he was an adult after all; but that wouldn't suit Servant's wishes.

He had dropped to his knees in front of them and pleaded for his life by any means necessary, leading him to now be known as 'Servant-san,' and fulfill an actual role as a servant to the Warriors Of Hope. It's absolutely perfect. Now he could be up close and personal with the children for hours upon hours of days after days.

The fluffy-haired boy kneeled down in front of the Warriors of Hope, bowing his head respectfully. "I pledge my life to serving the Warriors of Hope," He breathes, "I will lay down my mind, body, and soul to helping to fulfill your ideals."

None of the children say anything in reply. Servant smiles wryly and slowly returns to standing on his feet before staring at Monaca.

Although Masaru was adamant about making sure Servant knew he was the leader, he had a feeling that wasn't precisely the case. Towa Monaca seemed to have the most authority over all of the others and seemed to be letting Daimon believe what he wants for her own purposes. 

Towa Monaca was already so fascinating to him. He sensed a deep longing for despair inside of her tiny vessel. He already reminded him so much of her. . .

He ducks his head slightly. "By the way, I have one small request."

Shingetsu's eyes narrow. ". . .What is it?" He asks suspiciously. 

Servant smiles blithely. ". . .I have a little thing I need to check in on every once in a while in a different part of the city. I'd like to have time to do so, if that is permissible."

Shingetsu glares up at him but before he can start yelling at Servant, Towa holds up her hand, silencing him. She smiles sweetly, holding her hands together as she addresses Servant.

"Monaca doesn't think it'll be too much of a problem. After all, if Servant-san disobeys or fails to return on time, it won't be hard to kill him! Right, guys?"

"Oh, I simply wouldn't dream of going against you guys," Servant responds, deciding the current best course of action was to suck up to them (Especially if it would help him with his task of protecting Hinata Hajime), "You guys are too powerful and scary for me to even dream of defying. As I said, my life is yours."

"Oh! We can send Servant-san out on nightly patrols and report back everything he comes across and in that time he can check on whatever it is that he seems to care so much about!" Utsugi suggests enthusiastically, "What do you think of that, Jataro?"

The boy in the mask flinches upon hearing his name before turning to face Utsugi. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening. . .I was wondering if it was possible to hang someone by a Yo-Yo string. . .What did you try to ask me?"

The pink-haired girl huffs, annoyed. "I _asked_ if you thought it was a good idea to send Servant-san out on nightly patrols and then having him report back to us in the morning. Try and pay attention, Jataro!"

"Oh. . .Yeah, although I doubt you guys really want to hear my disgusting opinion."

The masked-boy stares down at his feet, fiddling with his oversized sleeves. He kind of reminds Servant of himself, in a way.

Servant smiles, bowing his head once again. "Thank you all so much for your generosity and kindness. I am forever in your debt."

Suddenly, Daimon's hand shoots out and harshly yanks on Servant's chain, automatically making the Remnant lurch forward, hunching over to try and recover his breath. 

"My, my, such a firm grip." He comments.

"Shut up! I'm taking you to the kitchen since you don't know where it is yet! And then you're going to make us some cookies!" He stares dragging the taller boy out of the room, "And you better not screw them up!"

Servant lets out a soft sigh, reminding himself to keep smiling. 

This is just the way his life is going to be for now on. 


	7. Demon Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's turn to meet the Warriors Of Hope

Servant didn't come home that evening. Or the evening after that. 

"Oh my god," Hinata murmurs, curled up against the wall of the coffee shop that night, "He's never coming back. He's grown tired of lugging me around like the dead weight I am and has left me here to die all on my own eaten by Monokumas or something," He rocks on his feet, "Well, at least he didn't tie me up this time or something. . ."

Hinata finds himself missing Servant, or at least missing the way Servant was able to provide for him and keep him safe.

He did manage to grab some non-perishables as a result of a mad dash to an abandoned supermarket and back but he's been a little fearful of going or doing anything else. He desperately wishes to leave Towa City but he's been trying to wait and see if Servant does come back. . .and he doesn't even know how to to start safely getting out of here.

Maybe Servant is caught up somewhere or in danger, because wouldn't Servant have at least said goodbye? 

Hinata's heart clenches. What if Servant's in danger? What if he got captured by something. . .Oh goodness gracious, what if he went back to those kids and got in trouble that way?

The brunet lets out a loud groan, grabbing his hacking gun off of the ground and slinging it over his shoulder as he heads towards the exit, readying himself to search for Servant.

-

"You have very fluffy hair, Servant-san," Utsugi gushes, "It's cute! It'll be so adorbs when I'm done!"

Servant had found himself sitting at the foot of a bed while Utsugi sits above him, working her fingers through his hair, trying to create a good French braid. She wants to do one on each side but with the current state of Servant's hair it could take a long time. 

Servant smiles, staring at the ground. "Thank you, and thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to help improve my unsightly appearance."

"Be quiet!" She huffs, "Of course if you're going to work for us you have to look decent. . .Hey Servant?"

"Mmm?"

"After this, will you make us cookies?"

Servant chuckles slightly. "Utsugi-san, I'm your servant, you don't have to ask me, you can just command me. And certainly, I'll try and figure it out."

". . .Oh, right. Yeah, make cookies!"

"Do the leftovers from the other night not suffice?"

"Make them fresh! Fresh!"

"Your wish is my command."

-

"Come on, Servant, where are you?," Hinata mutters as he continues to make his way through the city, "Get back here already. . ."

He clutches tight to his hacking gun, practicing his aim on the occasional Monokuma. Servant wasn't here right now to swoop in and save the day should he need that, so he had to be on his game, right? 

"Upupupu. . ."

Hinata whirls around, coming face to face with a Monokuma standing only three feet away from him. He aims right out at the red of his eye and firing. It reels back, getting struck in it's weak spot, falling back and causing a mini explosion.

The brunet lets out a little groan. Why were there so many Monokumas in Towa City? It's just plain old annoying at this point, really. 

_'Let's see. . .He probably would have tried to head back towards Towa Hills, so I should head in that direction, huh?'_

He continues to hold the weapon down at hip level as he makes his way through the semi-desolated Towa City, shooting and ducking, hurrying in the direction of the large headquarters of the Warriors Of Hope.

About halfway there he nearly trips over one of his shoelaces, finding it to be untied. Letting out a grumble and a couple of curses, Hajime kneels on the ground, fumbling with his shoelaces, failing to notice a large group of Monokuma Kids and some Monokumas for that matter gathering around him. By the time he looks up, it's too late, and one of the Monokuma kids is spraying something in his face, making the world spin and rapidly fade to black.

-

Hinata Hajime wakes up on top of a bed.

He lets out a soft groan, slowly sitting up on top of the covers, trying to take in the room. It's a very plain room with a cold temperature and absolutely no windows. He glances around slowly, frowning at the fact that the bed seems to be the only object in the room.

"What the hell. . ."

On the door leading to the exit is a taped-up note. Hinata scratches his head, sliding off of the bed and edging towards it. He takes it down from the wall and frowns at it.

𝐼𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝓁𝓁, 𝓌𝑒'𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊.

"Who's 'we?'" He mutters, once again looking around the room. He sighs, letting the note flutter to the floor before pulling out his hacking gun that had somehow stayed with him the entire time and opened the door. He wouldn't get out of here, get out of here, and find Servant if he didn't, after all.

How is he going to get out of this one. . .

Damn it.

Immediately, a Monokuma comes charging at him with unsheathed claws. The brunet lets out a slight yelp, pointing his gun at it and firing multiple times, making it fall back, destroyed.

"Down the hall? What hall? This hall. . ? There does seem to be a large door at the end. . ."

Hinata takes a deep breath and charges forward, shooting at any Monokuma who dares step into the great Hinata Hajime's path. They all suck anyway and should go die. 

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bam!

They continue to come at him from all sides, seemingly endlessly, and it comes to a point where Hajime isn't even scared of them anymore, just annoyed and royally pissed off. 

After what is essentially an eternity, Hinata hunches over in front of the door, catching his breath after taking his time conquering all of those Monokuma robots, giving himself a moment to recover. 

A minute passes and he reaches for the doorknob and pushes the door open, accepting whatever fate will await him here.

The time has come for Hinata Hajime to meet the Warriors Of Hope.

-

And once again. . .

Five children dedicated to creating an adult-free paradise out of Towa City and eradicate all of the adults. Daimon Masaru, Leader and formerly known as Lil' Ultimate P.E. Shingetsu Nagisa, Vice Leader and Sage, formerly known as Lil' Ultimate Social Studies. Kemuri Jataro, Priest, and formerly known as Lil' Ultimate Art. Utsugi Kotoko, Fighter, and formerly known as Lil' Ultimate Drama. And finally, Towa Monaca, Mage, formerly known as Lil' Ultimate Homeroom. 

"Okay then!" The green-haired girl in the wheelchair sings, "Now that introductions are out of the way, it's time to talk to our new friend! Hinata-san, are you familiar with the Warriors Of Hope?"

The brunet frowns, putting his hands on his hips. ". . .No?"

"The Warriors Of Hope are heroes who save the world from demons," Utsugi explains not-unhelpfully, "Isn't that amazing? A party of heroes that hunt down demons!"

"And obviously as leader I'm the King of this city! I'm Daimon Masaru, the amazing, spectacular king!"

Hinata raises an eyebrow, skeptical. ". . .You kids are just joking, right? I mean, you're just kids, after all. You're just messing around."

The blue-haired boy him and Servant spotted the other day clenches his fists, eyes narrow. "Messing. . .around? Messing around?! Ugh. . .Adults, children. . .the power structure remains the same. But here, the subjects have merely been switched. And with our Monokumas, you'll soon become nothing but a squashed bug beneath our feet."

The girl from the other day holds up her hand. "It doesn't matter. This boy is clearly a demon!"

_'Huh, their Monokumas, huh? So we were right about them. But. . .how are they accomplishing this? They really are just children, so. . .'_

"Isn't it so cool?!" Daimon gushes, "The Monokumas obey any order we give them! And all thanks to Monaca's magic, just as expected of our Mage! She can use magic even without magic circles!"

Towa smiles sweetly. "Aw, thank you, everyone, you guys are so sweet!"

"Ahh! Monaca's smile is just the cutest! So adorbs!"

_'So they're really behind all of this, huh? . . .This is kind of fucked up.'_

"And the best part is we'll never stop until we achieve our goal," Towa tells him, "A paradise made of children, by children, for children!," Her smile deepens, "We're going to kill all of the adults to make the perfect paradise. Isn't that wonderful?"

_'. . .Extremely fucked up.'_

"This. . .This doesn't make any damn sense!" Hinata snaps at them, "You're all crazy! What the hell is wrong with all of you?!"

Monaca's face twists and she explodes at Hajime, saying: "It. Doesn't. Need. To. Make. Sense! If. Monaca. Wants. It. Monaca. Gets It!"

The four other children rush to her, the red-haired one glaring at him, saying: "How dare you make Monaca mad! I'm personally going to hunt you down myself!"

While all of the other children are frantically trying to comfort Towa, Shingetsu tilts his head towards the brunet and smiles eerily. "Let us play a game. You will be our Demon prey."

"It's a really fun game. . .It was Monaca's idea, after all."

"And the name of the game is. . .Demon Hunting! It's a game where we release Demons into Towa City and use them as our Targets to hunt down! And all of us compete to see who will take down the Demon in question first!"

"So Monaca, you don't need to be sad anymore, right?! We're going to play our special game after all, right?!"

Hinata cocks his head. "Wait. . .so by Target you mean. . .me?"

"Quiet! Come on, let's hurry up and prepare the device."

". . .Excuse me?"

Before Hinata can react any further, the pink-haired girl steps forward and snaps a thick black and white wristband around his wrist. 

"This is a wristband designed for Targets of the game!" She explains, "If you try to remove it, you'll explode!"

". . .Huh?"

"Alright, we're ready! Let's get going everyone!"

"W-Wait!" Hinata protests, "You can't just do this, this is all a joke, right? I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Monaca glares at him. "Monaca can do this because Monaca wants this to happen and what Monaca says, goes!" She grins, "Ah, can't you feel it? The pull of gravity making you fall down, down, down, straight into despair. . .Can't you?"

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

The leader grins. "She means _this_!"

Suddenly, the floor gives way underneath him and he's falling, falling, falling down a dark tunnel with nothing he can even do about it as the crazy laughs of the Warriors Of Hope are drowned out by distance.

Before he can even comprehend, he's in the sky, slowly being lowered back to earth by a parachute. He looks around frantically, confused and scared, still trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Seriously, what kind of situation even is this?!

-

Somehow, Hinata is able to figure out his surroundings in the area he lands in, shrugging the parachute pack off of his shoulders and proceeding to make his way back to the old abandoned coffee shop where Servant and him had made their shelter.

Did Servant really go to them willingly? Is he a participant in this bullshit 'Demon Hunting Game' as well?! Where the fuck is he?!

"This. . .This is so creepy," He mutters to himself, "What kind of sick situation did I get myself into? . . .I don't like this. I'm frightened. I won't be able to survive. . ."

He can't help but wonder how many others like him there were. And what's with the bracelet? Will it really explode if he tries to remove it? If that's the case, it'll probably explode if he tries to leave the hunting grounds (Towa City) as well. He'll have to be careful. 

But right now, all he wants to do is curl up and take a nap. And that's exactly what he's going to do once he gets back to the coffee shop.


	8. Damn It Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Damn It Servant" Was supposed to be the working chapter title but I decided to leave it oh well aha

Hinata wakes up to a strange noise. 

He frowns, tilting his head to the side as he listens to the weird rumbling noise, feeling a rush of panic shoot through him. He sucks in a sharp breath as he desperately tries to steady his now-shaking hands. 

One of those. . . _horrendous_ children have found him already?! What could be done, there has to be a way out of this. . .

There is no way out of this, right? This is how he is fated to die, isn't it, so why wait any longer? Sure he could try fighting back but in the end it would all just be in vain. He couldn't do anything, he doesn't know how to survive, after all. His most-pathetic hacking gun will do nothing against whatever those children have planned for him. He should just resolve himself to his fate, correct?

With a heavy sigh, he slowly staggers to his feet, hands held up in a gesture of surrender as he raises his head to meet the eyes of the intruder. Would it be the boy with the blue hair or the patchy mask? Or the girl with the long pink ponytails? How about the red-headed boy who keeps prancing around bragging about how he's the leader of the whole damn town? Or maybe it's even the girl in the wheelchair. . .yes, he could sense a lot of despair radiating off of her.

But to his surprise, it's none of those children. Because Servant himself is staring back at him with an unimpressed look on his face. He has a collar and a chain dangling from his neck and his arms are neatly folded across his chest. 

"Ah, Hinata-kun, how hopeless you are!" He exclaims, "Submitting yourself to despair without even a fight, how truly hopeless, no wonder you weren't an Ultimate-aside from your lack of talent of course. But if you want to survive in a world like this, you need to _fight_ , Hinata-kun." 

The brunet's eyes widen in surprise. Servant's back?! And he's okay?! What the hell happened to that guy? Why does he have a collar locked around his neck? It must hurt and probably makes it hard to breathe. 

What Servant said truly pissed him off (not that he was entirely wrong of course) but for some reason he was glad to see that Servant is alive and well. 

Hinata grits his teeth. "What the hell are you even talking about? Where have you even been all this time? Do you know how worried I've been?!"

Servant blinks. "I see that anxiety has only fueled your rage and not your hope. . ," His eyes fall to the thick wristband around the former Reserve's wrist and he smiles, ". . .Ah. You thought I was one of the Warriors of Hope coming to hunt you? And you merely resolved yourself to your fate? How sad. I pity you."

The brunet's gaze hardens. "How the hell do you know about all of that? And care to explain that collar and chain around your damn neck?"

"Full of questions, aren't we? Why don't we sit down and we'll talk about it?"

The fluffy-haired despair gently takes Hinata's arm and pulls him further back into the old coffee shop. He pulls him around behind the counter and seats them both on the ground.

"I couldn't stand not knowing about the Warriors Of Hope and what they're capable of," He begins, grinning at the ground, "The best solution I came up with was to allow myself to be captured by them. Is it strange, Hinata-kun? I'm an actual servant now! I am free to wander about the city when I am not on duty and am permitted to visit you during my nightly patrols so I will never leave you again, I promise."

"Are you even allowed to be here right now?"

"Sure, why ever not? Besides if I step out of line I'll be killed on site. Otherwise the Monokumas can't touch me," He picks up his wrist, examining the band, ". . .Huh. I figured this would happen to you but I didn't expect it to happen so soon. . ."

Hinata glares at him. "It wouldn't have happened if _you_ didn't suddenly disappear and then _I_ wouldn't have gone out to look for you and got stuck in this entire mess, ugh, dammit, none of this would have happened to me if your insane ass hadn't decided to cut off your fucking hand! This is all your fucking fault! I hate you!" He seethes.

Servant smiles. "Are you done?" He asks curiously.

"No! You're so fucking weird, man! You're hurting yourself and me for your own twisted ideals and it's _not fair_. You. . .You never should have come back."

"You're right; I shouldn't have," Servant agrees easily, reaching into his pocket, "I'm an awful person; there's no way you're lashing out because you feel hurt or betrayed, right? I deserve all of your hurtful words, you're absolutely right, Hinata-kun. My sincerest apologies."

He holds Hinata's wrist up with his mitten-hand, using the other to pull out a small hand-held device with the other, holding it above him and pressing a button. Immediately the bracelet splits in two, falling to the ground.

Hajime gasps, astonished to find that just as fast as he was thrown into this game he was freed. 

"What. . .How did you. . ."

Servant grins. "I figure someone as clumsy and careless such as yourself would find yourself tangled up in this mess. You'll have to be more careful, Hinata dearest."

"You freed me. . ."

"A nice perk of working for the Warriors Of Hope, wouldn't you say? Now I can keep my prisoner safe." He replies proudly.

"You. . ."

"Anyways, let me know if it happens again," Servant yawns, tucking the device back into his pocket, "For now on, I'll always be there to bail you out of trouble. I apologize for departing for a few days."

"You phrase your words like a proposal, Servant." Hinata mumbles, glaring at the ground. 

"I am not sure if people are performing marriage ceremonies but I'm sure we can find-"

"Shut up, jerk."

The fluffy-haired marshmallow man smiles. "I do hope you'll forgive me one day, Hinata-kun."

"Tch. . .Whatever. . ."

Servant rolls back, sitting on his knees, smile never wavering. "Anyways you remember Towa Monaca? I'm not entirely sure what your thoughts on her were but she seems to have a great despair sleeping inside her," His eyes seem to swirl slightly, mixing together both hope and despair, "I feel like with the right training and the right commitment, she has the potential to become the next Enoshima Junko! She-"

"Stop," Hinata interrupts, "Don't think like that. Please, there's enough despair in the world, we don't need another Enoshima Junko, so before you get another one of your crazy ideas, just stop. 

Servant pouts. "You truly aren't any fun, Hinata-kun. You just don't understand! Think of all I can do, working with Towa Monaca. From the great despair she can bring the world will bring about an even greater hope! See you can't have hope without it's polar opposite, despair. And in the end, hope always wins. . .Hey, we could actually start a war between the adults and the children. Then a-"

"You're rambling."

"My sincerest apologies once more. I'll teach you about this all another time. But still Towa Monaca. . .hmm. . ." He shuts his eyes as if deep in thought.

Hinata rolls his eyes and sighs. "So how long until you're supposed to be back at Towa Hills?" He asks.

Servant strokes his chin. "Come sunrise. Right now I'm supposed to be walking around and watching for suspicious activity. Actually, would you care to accompany me, Hinata-kun?"

"Won't you get in trouble for walking around with me, though?"

Servant grins. "Only if we get caught," He responds, extending his hand, "Come on!"

-

"So, since that thing is off of me now, do we really have to stay in Towa City for much longer. . ? Can we leave now?" Hinata asks as he steps alongside Servant. 

Servant's eyes widen. "Hinata-kun, no! Not yet, especially not now! Were you not listening when I told you how I can now twist things so I can create a great despair that'll bring about a most shining hope! Like from a war, so much hope could blossom. . .and besides those children. . .they all have their own issues. I worry about them with their previous traumas combined with the crushing pressure of despair. . .I would like to continue to watch over them. . ."

Hinata frowns. "What?! Those little monsters?! You shouldn't worry about those brats and just make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Even as a servant, I know I can guide them towards the paths they're destined for. They're lost and afraid, uncertain of how they'll achieve their shared goals. They. . ," Servant trails off suddenly, looking ahead, ". . .Ah."

Hinata tilts his head, following Servant's gaze. "What? What is it? What-"

Stepping towards them is a tall, extremely-muscular boy next to a short toned girl with a large bust, both dressed in black and white and both panting slightly and dripping with sweat.

Servant beams. "Nidai-kun! Owari-san!" He greets them cheerfully, moving towards them with Hajime close behind, "It's been a while! What are you two doing here in Towa City?"

Nidai grunts. "Ran into a bit of trouble with some Future Foundation members so we retreated here. We found Pekoyama-san having a bit of trouble so we helped her out."

Owari grins eerily. "Don't worry though. We gave them what was coming to them and they won't be botherin' any of us anymore," She laughs, "Good to see you're still alive, Servant."

"Yes, I figured you would have been dead by now, Servant my boy," Nidai chuckles, "Who's your prisoner here? He's so small and scrawny."

Hinata shies away, instinctively ducking behind Servant and away from these scary-looking Remnants. Servant chuckles, grabbing him by the arm and roughly yanking him back into the open. 

"I'm not a prisoner." He mumbles, barely a whisper. 

"This my Hinata Hajime. We've been travelling together. We even live together!"

Hinata's face heats up. "Please Servant, don't say it like that. People will get ideas. . ." He mutters, ducking his head, embarrassed. 

"Yo, what's with the chain, Servant man?" Owari asks, pointing at Servant's neck, making Servant instinctively touch his throat. 

The fluffy-haired boy smiles. "Oh this old thing? Just a bit of bad luck. Or good luck. I haven't precisely decided what this will be yet, although Hinata-kun is adamant it'll be bad luck."

Owari sniffs. "You and your damn luck." She huffs. 

". . .Anyways, we're going to get going now. Come on now, Akane."

The girl rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, old man," She looks back at the two boys, "Later Servant and Servant's boyfriend."

"He's not my-" Hinata starts to protest but Nidai is already leading Owari away from them. 

Servant laughs. "Well, I haven't seen them in a while. That was a short but lovely reunion, huh? It's been so long. . ."

Hinata glares at him, folding his arms over his chest. "Did you really have to say things that imply we're a couple? People are going to get the wrong ideas."

Servant blinks and then shrugs. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to get married, remember?"

"I never said-"

"Anyways," Servant yawns, completely ignoring Hajime, "It's getting late. Come on, we've got to get you back to the coffee shop shelter safely before I return to Towa Hills and the Warriors Of Hope. I'll try and pick out some food for you on the way as well. Step this way."

The fluffy boy brushes past him, making his way back down the street, a confused Hinata lazily trailing after him. 


	9. Miss Protagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi Komaru creates some interest in Servant and Monaca's lives

"The Ultimate Hope's little sister. . ," Servant mumbles, standing in the corner of the room, "She sure seems boring. But if she's related to him then she's got to be something special, right?"

Lying down on the bed (oddly enough in the same room Hinata was in) is Naegi Komaru, passed out. On his way back to Towa Hills after dropping off Hinata, he stumbled across Naegi Komaru about to be killed and brought her to the air ship of the Warriors Of Hope. He most likely would have let her die if he hadn't recognized her. 

She'd been asleep a full two days.

The brunette groans, stirring as she slowly starts to wake up. Servant tilts his head to the side.

". . .Hey. Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He asks.

The girl opens her eyes as she sits up, locking eyes on Servant and emitting a gasp. Servant smiles kindly.

"You look completely exhausted."

She frowns. "W-Who are you?"

"Who, me? Oh, my name's not really important. . .after all, I'm just a lowly servant."

-

Naegi Komaru had been asleep a full two days, more than enough time for Servant to track down Fukawa Toko, a future member of the Future Foundation, and make a deal with her. He had found her wandering near Towa Tower, trying to seek out her precious master, not knowing that he already had Togami Byakuya locked up (with his shirt on, thank you very much). 

_"Fukawa-san!" He had called out cheerfully, approaching her with his arms thrown out lazily._

_The purple-haired girl had jumped, turning to face him with a shocked and slightly-terrified expression._

_"W-W-Who are you?!" She had demanded anxiously, unconsciously reaching for her thigh where she stored her scissors and stun-gun. Servant had smiled._

_"I'm just a lowly servant," He responded, ducking his head, "I heard you were looking for Togami Byakuya, my dear hostage."_

_She glared at him. "W-What do you mean by hostage?!" She demanded._

_Servant had sighed blissfully. "Naegi Komaru, the Ultimate Hope's little sister, is about to participate in a special hunting game. She'll be dropped out of the Warriors Of Hope's airship and should be landing on top of the hospital."_

_"Yeah? Well what does that have to do with anything?!"_

_Servant brushed a strand of ear behind his ear. "I wanted to make a deal with you specifically, Fukawa-san. It's about your Master Togami. Togami Byakuya is important to you, is he not?"_

_Fukawa frowned for a moment, face twisted and calculating before she answered. ". . .What exactly did you have in mind?"_

_Servant smirked. "I want you to escort Naegi-san to the Warriors Of Hope's main headquarters. In exchange, I'll keep your Togami safe and release him upon her arrival. Consider it a hostage exchange; Naegi for Togami. What do you say?"_

_They stare each other down for a moment before she lets out a long, loud sigh. "F-Fine. I'll accept your dumb deal."_

_"Excellent."_

-

After leaving Komaru with the hacking gun and a test to complete, he had departed from the room, deep in thought. The Monokumas didn't touch him as he made his way down the hall of course; his position as the servant to the Warriors Of Hope guaranteeing his safety.

Naegi Komaru wasn't what he thought she would be, but then again she was. She's so _boring_ and _normal_. The complete opposite of her older brother. But then again an average person forever in the shadow of her amazing Symbol Of Hope brother could bring hope to so many people by defeating despair despite not being an Ultimate or anything special.

A little ways back down the hall, he could hear Komaru fighting with the Monokumas he had just passed. He smiles. She's really getting good with that Megaphone Hacking Gun. 

-

Servant sighs, watching Naegi Komaru fall through the trap door and fall down into Towa City. Things would be interesting with her and Fukawa Toko running around as well. Maybe Hinata would get to befriend them or something but there would most likely not be time for that. 

He makes a mental note to send the Monokuma Kids to bring gifts from him to help Naegi and Fukawa as he watches the Warriors Of Hope wander off to make preparations to hunt her, leaving behind no one but Towa Monaca.

She turns towards Servant and smiles brightly. "Servant-san, come here for a moment!" She calls. 

Servant shrugs, putting on his usual carefree smile as he makes his way over to her, kneeling down to her level. "Yes? How can I help you, Towa-san?"

"Monaca knows your secret!" She giggles in a stage-whisper. 

Servant tilts his head to the side, feigning confusion. "What secret, young one?"

"Servant-san is an Ultimate Despair," She states matter-of-factly, "Servant-san is a close follower of Bis Sis Junko! Servant-san is a Remnant." 

Servant nods his head thoughtfully. "I see. Is that so? What do you plan on doing about it then, Towa-san? Are you going to punish me? Kill me even?"

Towa folds her hands together. "Of course not, silly. Monaca wants to work with you!"

". . .What does Towa-san wish?"

"Monaca wants you to guide Big Sis Komaru through the Demon Hunting game and back to Towa Hills. Monaca thinks she'll make the perfect successor to Big Sis Junko!"

Servant's eyes light up. "The Ultimate Hope's little sister becoming the next Ultimate Despair?! What a thrilling concept! And it lines up nicely with my own arrangements. . .Very well, I'll take care of it. Oh I wonder about the outcome about Ultimate Hope and Despair siblings. . ." He hugs himself, swaying slightly from side to side.

Towa pushes him back in disgust. "Gross. You're so weird."

"Alright. I'll make sure Naegi-san survives. But I'll need control of the Monokuma kids. . ."

"Yeah, whatever."

-

"Can you believe it, Hinata-kun?!" Servant gushes, grabbing Hinata's hands excitedly, "The Ultimate Hope Naegi Makoto's little sister! But she's just so normal and boring. . .Not an interesting characteristic about her. But yet, she could potentially bring about a great hope to everyone!"

Hinata frowns. "Huh? How exactly so?"

Servant sighs. "Hinata-kun, it's simple. People are touched by underdog stories. Slaying Goliath, the weaker team winning the game. . .The majority of society is made up of the weak and untalented. They are inspired by such tales. So if my assumptions are correct, she will release a light even brighter than his. Through the game she's in, she will grow, defeat the final boss, and become the hope for this town," He grins eerily, eyes swirling a little, "I want to see her crush despair! I want to see her dazzling light of hope as she saves this town from despair! No matter how big the despair, hope will always win in the end; that's what I believe."

". . .I'm lost."

"It's why I feel no remorse becoming despair myself," Servant continues on as if Hinata hadn't said anything, "So many think I'm insane for it and I don't mind. I bet Hinata-kun does too but that's just fine." 

"This is really what you want to spend your night time with me talking about?" Hinata questions. 

"Why ever not? It's a most fascinating topic," He leans closer to the brunet, "The Ultimate Hope's boring, average little sister. People like you will be able to relate to her and take hope from her, right Reserve Course? I'm excited to see how she'll do in the game. . .I'm going to give her some assistance from a distance of course but it should still be interesting. . .Do your best, Miss Protagonist."

Hinata scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. ". . .Right. Whatever you say, Servant. Anyways, how are those insane kids doing? Are they hunting me yet?"

Servant shakes his head. "I'm not sure. I haven't heard about you yet. But you shouldn't have to worry with that bracelet off as long as you lay low. I am not sure how much I'd be able to protect you."

"But I'm starting to get bored, honestly. My fear has morphed to boredom. Can't we keep travelling or something?"

Servant's eyes narrow. "You're the safest right here, Hinata-kun. Besides, I cannot just leave Towa City now. I'd like to see everything through to the end so please stay here with me, okay?" 

"But-"

"Hinata-kun. Please? Things are about to get very interesting. . ."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?"

". . .It would depend on how you look at the situation. But I promise you'll be entertained."

". . .Fine, whatever. It's not like I can really argue anyway."

Servant grins. "No you can't."

-

An odd, rumbling noise in the middle of the night jolts Hinata into consciousness. He groans, rubbing his eyes. 

"Servant, back so soon? Didn't you just leave half an hour ago?" He calls lazily, mildly annoyed to have been woken up.

He's met with silence which just makes the brunet sigh. 

"Servant, if you're trying to pull a prank on me or something, it isn't working. Either tell me what you came here to tell me or for the love of god, let me fucking sleep!"

More silence. 

Hinata practically growls, sitting right up and glaring into the destroyed interior. 

"Ehehehe. . ."

Hinata's head whips around rapidly, trying to find the source of the sound. That certainly doesn't sound like Servant's voice. . .did one of those insane Warrior Of Hope kids find him already?

"Who-Who's there?!" He demands anxiously, fumbling for his hacking gun-not that it would do anything against an actual weapon of course. 

"Ehehehehehe. . ."

Hinata stiffens, that high-pitched, disturbing giggle chilling him right to his core. Footsteps echo across the floor, sounding a lot like high-heeled shoes.

"Where are you, pathetic little boy. . ? I just want to play a little. . ."

Who the hell even is that?! Is that another Remnant?! Why are they all passing Towa City then? Who do they even know they're in the coffee shop in the first place?!

He ducks further behind the counter, back to the wall. He breathes heavily, using both of his hands to cover his mouth and muffle his own breathing. 

"Are you over here. . .? Hmm. . .No. . .Hehe, I know you're there, boy. Or perhaps you're a girl or even neither. . .Either way in the end, I'll find you and have some fun. . ."

Hinata continues to gasp quietly, paralyzed with fear.

"First I'll yank out your intestines one by one. . .and then I'll wrap them around your throat and hang you with them! Doesn't that sound fun. . ? Come out now and maybe I'll be nice. . ."

They come to a stop just in front of the counter and laugh again. "Hahaha. . .just kidding of course. But I bet the hope and despair you just experienced simultaneously was wonderful, right? Or it must have pained you greatly. Isn't it wonderful?! Isn't it incredible?! I can give you so much more if you reveal yourself, darling. . ."

A hand harshly slaps down on top of the counter, making Hinata jump about six inches. "I'm growing impatient here, you know. And the more impatient I grow, the worse your suffering will be. . ."

Once again, high-heeled footsteps echoed up and suddenly a purple-haired girl with glowing red eyes is towering over him with a disturbing grin on her face. She's wearing a white old-fashioned nurse's dress with black fishnet leggings and three-inch black heels. She's got an old-fashioned nurse's cap on her head as well and her entire dress is splattered in blood. 

She laughs loudly, eyes swirling with the most awful despair as she stands above the cowering Hinata Hajime. 

She leans down, gently touching a heavily-sweating Hinata's chin and tilting it up to face hers. "Hey. . .peek-a-boo, I finally found you!" 

She reaches into the pocket of her dress and pulls out a syringe, filled to the brim with pink liquid as she hovers over the boy. 

"H-Hey! W-Wait a minute!"

She continues to laugh, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. Just as she's about to plunge it into the muscle of his arm, a voice calls out;

"Tsumiki-san!" 


End file.
